


"Wish I were Christine/Jeremy.."

by JustAGachaNerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Michael Mell, Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, I apologise, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jeremy and Christine are close, M/M, Maybe part 2 will be made, My poor babies someone hug them, One-sided pining, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, maybe a songfic, platonic Michael x Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGachaNerd/pseuds/JustAGachaNerd
Summary: Michael is pining for Jeremy.Brooke is pining for ChristineThey comfort each other, coming to terms with the truth.I suck at summaries-)
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	"Wish I were Christine/Jeremy.."

Michael's POV:

My mind was in flashback mode, as I like to call it. Flickers of moments I've had with Jeremy as we grew went back and forth in my mind. It was all happy memories at first, like when we went to the beach together when we were 7, flying a kite when we were 9 together and when we had a giant snowball fight together when we had aged 11. Then I remembered the 3rd of December, when we were 13.

The day I knew I liked him.

_~Flashback scene~_

"Did you seriously leave your hoodie at home!?"

"It was in the wash, Jeremy!"

I was shivering and telling Jeremy how I left my hoodie at home, so I was in a thin, black sweatshirt, which would soon be my DIY CREEPS sweatshirt I wore at that dreaded Halloween party. Jeremy was wearing a bunch of layers, which we described to me.

"I have two vests, a Pacman shirt, a long sleeved shirt, my closed cardigan and my coat." he had said, with a clear look of being proud of himself. I rolled my eyes, my teeth chattering. "Jesus, Mike how the tables have turned!" Jeremy laughed, taking off his coat so he could take off his cardigan and give it to me.

He put his coat back on. The cardigan wasn't thin at this time, unlike now as its worn out. It didn't warm me up completely but it helped.

That was the start of my feelings for him.

_~End of Flashback~_

Ha- Wasn't a good idea to go into flashback mode in the middle of class. Now, I have no clue what we are talking about. I looked around the room, and immediately regretted it. I saw Jeremy talking to Christine, his face filled with happiness. I've teased him about his crush since he told me, all as a way to hide everything I've felt these past years.

After class, normally we'd sit at our lunch table at the back corner of the lunch room. But ever since the SQUIP incident, he had better friends. Rich and Brooke were the first to invite them, since they became closer to Jeremy. He's got new best friends, only on the rare occasion would he talk to me or invite me to sit with them. But he went from doing that twice a week, to once, to once every two weeks but now, he acts like I don't exist.

I sat at the table, I started to drink water since getting slushies reminded me too much of the old times. Jeremy was making moves with Christine at his table, putting his arm around her. It was cold in the lunch room, the school's heating had broken. I looked closer, Christine held his hand. I tried not to look too suspicious. It wasn't enough to make me cry, until..

He gave her his cardigan.

I didn't notice tears running down my face, I was too heartbroken. Its just a polyester cardigan, Michael. But it was Jeremy's. My main reason I don't beg my mother's to let me change schools was that Jeremy was here. But, he doesn't care.

He doesn't notice you.

He wouldn't care if you left the school.

He wouldn't care if you left.

Of course he likes Christine, he'd give up anything to date her. Even his best friend, the person who listened to his vents, the person who comforted after his parents got divorced, the person who saved his body from being taken over by a computer, the person who was with him through everything. Christine is amazing though, she's charming, she's dorky, she sees the best in everyone and she's more beautiful than I'd ever be. I'd give anything to be in Christine's place, to be held by Jeremy, to have him look at me like that.

There's no point in staying at school when they become a couple, they clearly will. There is no way that what they are doing is platonic, cuddling and that. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Brooke sitting next to me. "You alright, Michael? I don't know you that well, but I can help." "I wish I were Christine.." I mumbled into my hoodie, wiping my tears. Brooke grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "Sorry, but what was that?" Brooke asked.

"I wish I were Christine!" I told her, quite loudly. Luckily, the lunch room was too loud it went unnoticed. Brooke followed my gaze, noticing what I was looking at, who I was looking at. She started sobbing. "I understand how you feel, I have a s-secret.." She whispered, as I hugged her. "I've had a crush on Christine for a few months now, ever since I saw her at my first play rehearsal. I've been thinking the same thing, except I want her to hug me like that." she continued, her voice muffled in my hoodie. "This sounds weird, but can we be in a platonic relationship, since we have a low chance with them.." I said, more tears falling down my face. Brooke nodded,

"A-alright, do you want to talk about what you like about Jeremy, it helps sometimes."

"Well, I love his dorkiness, how he likes to bite his lip when he is concentrated, how he ruffles his face every now and then and just everything about him, how about you?"

"What I like about Christine? Well, she is so cute when she squeals or does something dramatic, she isn't as demanding as Chloe, she doesn't gossip like Jenna and she always has this cheerful nature that makes my day so much better!" I let her drone on.

Jeremy, if only you knew.

If only..

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? I may make a part two if asked
> 
> Brooke and Michael are the best platonic ship change my mind


End file.
